The Records of The Pevensie Dynasty
by JohnnynotSid
Summary: Alternate Universe where the Pevensies never returned from Narnia: Their reigns, legacy, and lives. Warnings: Incest, future lemons, insanity SusanXPeter LucyXEdmund, PeterXLucy, EdmundXSusan
1. Chapter 1

AN: An alternate universe fic I've started, on the format of both historical record and flashbacks.

Chapter One: The Monarchs

In Narnia, there was a High King, a King, and two Queens, brothers and sisters who had freed the kingdom from the reign of an evil witch, fulfilling a prophecy and taking the throne at the tender ages of 15, 14, 11, and 9 years. But the four were wise and just rulers, High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, Kind Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant who had come from another world and crowned by the Great Lion Aslan. But after they had ruled for fifteen years in the land of Narnia, they were suddenly and magically returned to their world, at the time they had left, children again. Or, at least, in one dimension they did. You see, the children had never realized why they had to leave that time. It was Aslan's doing, but they didn't know. No one did except the great lion himself. But the reason was this: After a long enough period, a person from that world would go slightly insane and not be able to return to their own world if they had entered Narnia as children. To keep this from happening, Aslan returned them after fifteen years, keeping them there as long as possible until he sensed the signs of impending instability. He waited as long as he could before he knew the effects would become irreversible and they could not return, then finally transported them back to have the damage undone. But you see, Aslan was not sure of his choice at all, and hesitated to return them.

When a choice of that magnitude is made, a new dimension is created in which the other choice was made. You know the story of Aslan returning them, but not of him not returning them. This is that story.

Narnian history maintains that the Pevensie bloodline continued on for thousands of years until the final battle for Narnia took place. The original Kings and Queens were legendary for their great compassion and care for their people, victories in war, expansion of the kingdom, and wisdom. Other notables in the bloodline include High Queen Edita the Magnificent, High King Mikail the Brave, High Queen Magdalene the Wise, and High King Peter XIV the Great. But the story of this family is far less inspiring and far more intriguing than anyone would realize.

It begins with, of course, the Kings and Queens of old and their reign.

High King Peter was a natural fighter, known for his bravery, skill, and the trust he inspired in his armies. He grew to be a handsome man whose military victories included the great battle of Archenland, the conquering of Phyliss, and the exploration of the Lone Islands. His skills in battle with a sword, lance, and spear was unmatched and his instincts sharper than the weapons he carried. Under his control, Narnia expanded twice its size with its victories and conquests. He was known to be a natural leader who and united all the races of Narnia. A skilled architect, King Peter built great structures within the kingdom, from palaces to schools, to designing towns and houses. Peter asserted the authority of his throne and kingdom like no others and sought as many ways to develop his kingdom and possible. 

Furthermore, the high King was a master at making appointments, a human lie detector who could estimate a person's potential, skills, and sincerity with unsettling accuracy.

Queen Susan the Gentle was the second eldest, a kind and benevolent woman, described as being "more beautiful than the moon" who accomplished establishing the court of Cair Paravel and setting up schools all throughout Narnia for her subjects, as well as hospitals and orphanages, visiting them all frequently. But she did more than just good work, for all her undertaking were her own planning and design. She was known as being a brilliant organizer and money-raiser, who had knowledge of medicine, magic, and history, organizing and appointing all the faculty and hierarchy of the institutions, their budgets, medical plans, and methods of working. Susan also was something of a military genius as well, and often was Peter's chief battle strategist, designing multiple methods of gaining victory to counter mishaps and finding ways to use geography in particular to their army's advantage. She entreated her brother Peter to design the structures and consulted all the best minds in the kingdom. An exceptional warrior, Queen Susan was the finest archer in Narnia.

King Edmund the Just, much like his sister Susan, was known for his good will toward his people, who spent much of his times hearing and heeding the woes of his people. King Edmund was also a brilliant legal mind, who constructed Narnia's legal and criminal justice systems by the time he was fifteen, founding the High Court of Narnia and even introducing a voting system designed for citizens to decide on important issues. But what most earned King Edmund his title was his commitment to listening to his people and showing extreme mercy to his subjects, always giving them a second chance if case of failure. Also considered the more handsome of the brothers, Edmund managed after a few years to step out of the shadow of his brother.

Queen Lucy had been the most brilliant of all her siblings, whose own accomplishments came by way of making the work of her brothers and sisters a reality. Lucy was a financial, and foreign relations genius who's determination, focus, and courage gave her the title of Valiant despite being the quietest and most reclusive of her siblingsLucy furthermore was the one who discovered ways in which the treasury could easily fund Susan's projects and the armies, creating and running a government-owned tourism industry that brought gargantuan profits to the country and creating employment for the citizens. With Edmund, being a genius as well, she drew up legislation to end any injustice socially and economically for her people and together the two drafted treaties with neighboring nations. Though she was less likely to entertain and converse with many people, she was able to see advantages for her country others overlooked and together with the brilliant diplomats her siblings were, made Narnia into a world power.

Susan, Peter, and Edmund were the ones who made their country great and loved around the world through their charm, good manners, negotiating skills, and reputations for benevolence, not to mention their aptitude and love entertaining others.

But though the reigns of the Kings and Queens of Old were in every way a success, they were not the golden figures of legend. Their eccentricities continued well past the time they took their thrones and their exploits were of a peculiar kind which would scandalize and alienate those from their 

old world. It was true, all four of them went insane. Still wise, still intelligent, and still good, but still insane. Everyone could agree on that. Susan became a workaholic who started to forget people's names and talk to herself in public. Peter's own moods became so random and extreme that he would no doubt have been diagnosed as Bi-polar in his old world. Lucy and Edmund saw things and people that were not there and had nightmares. These were some of the things they struggled with, but there was far more, of course.

One of the siblings' greatest victories was still being great rulers despite it.

But we will begin our telling of their reigns at the proper point at the beginning, after they had been crowned and had assumed power.

The four did not waste time when it came to attending to policy, with the Great Lion at their sides for the first few months. The royal had called a meeting of his generals and officers during the battle with the White Witch only two days after the coronation to discuss the state of the treasury, military, and various dilemmas and issues ahead of them as the leaders of a new order.

The treasury was fairly healthy (the old witch had been a notorious miser), but much of the country was run-down and undeveloped, mostly due to the constant winter which made farming impossible and building difficult. Though the land was now ripe and ready to plant and harvest, farms needed to be developed and the planting needed to happen. However, thanks to the famine that had strangled the people, they had little means to begin planting. Furthermore, due to the country being under a completely new government, new laws and government structures had to be designed and developed and approved by their majesties while government officials and advisors had to be found. They did not have much help initially and did not know who was qualified or right for many of the jobs. Justice for the White Witch's allies had to be decided upon, and the young monarchs must be educated. The fact was that apart from the amount of money in the treasury, nobody in the kingdom was aware of what they had to work with.

It would be ridiculous to ask anybody to create a new and prosperous land out of such a situation, let alone children. But the four siblings, all of exceptional strength of character and courage, did not hesitate to act. Orders were sent out immediately for there to be a great tour of the kingdom to survey and appraise the land, while all the old queen's documents were brought to survey the legal system of the old Narnia. Magicians were commissioned to develop seed that would grow at an excellerated rate and province boundaries in Narnia were set up, giving orders that each region would work towards creating local government councils. The Kings and Queens decided to tour the land and stop in every province to survey their progress while Aslan picked advisors for them at Cair Paravel. When they got back, they would begin communications with foreign nations and begin their education.

Over the next few years, the kingdom grew and flourished and the progresses were a success. After a bountiful harvest, an invasion from one foreign land looking to take advantage of an inexperienced new monarchy was vanquished by the High King and the other three each began to work on the projects that highlighted the early part of their reigns.

During this time period, the four siblings seemed to absorb all they needed to know in almost no time, but while they took to their duties with a passion, they had a happy attitude.

King Peter was said to have been particularly protective of his siblings, particularly Lucy, afraid her role as queen would steal her childhood from her. It seemed, however, that Lucy took a delight in fulfilling her responsibilities as they all did, Mr. Tumnus, her chief confidante, by her side. There was tension between King Peter and King Edmund for some time due to Peter's lack of confidence and encouragement of his brother taking on the legal structure of the kingdom himself. Many loud arguments were had between the two over various movements and laws Edward had planned. However, the two brothers usually called a truce.

King Peter was certainly described as the most serious and sober one of the four, who kept himself on a strict schedule when not at war, dressed in plain, unadorned clothing and relaxed with a goblet of wine and a book every night. It was said King Edmund used to joke that his brother was an old man at 15 and even accused him once in a while of having no imagination. There is, in actuality, a lot of evidence to support Edmund's criticism: While his siblings were inventive and entrepreneurial in their ruling, each dreaming up and establishing new programs and undertakings, based on ideas and experimentation, Peter's own methods as a ruler were based in making good judgments on ideas and propositions already put to him as well as bravery and hard work. Apart from his architectural work, there is little record of Peter ever creating any sort of object or project on his own with his own ideas and creativity.

The siblings were all extremely tight-knit, affectionate and protective of one another as well as being particularly attuned towards the feelings and thoughts of the others. But it was Queen Susan who was the High King's particular companion.

Many poems still exist today about the four siblings, as well as first hand accounts. In a letter to his King, one Calsinian Ambassador wrote of the four of them.

_The four Monarchs are young but it would be unwise to underestimate them. All four greeted me with utmost graciousness and courtesy, making sure I was well situated and seen to. The High King Peter in particular has the manner, bearing, and intellect of a king of advanced years and is not easily intimidated or caught off-guard in discussion or on the battleground. Though he speaks in few words, every one of them is articulate and well-founded and at his quietest he still has a great presence. The Queen Lucy is a mere child of ten, but is astonishingly gifted. She spent less time than any of them in meetings with foreign ambassadors but scores of the paperwork, treaties and propositions I was given were drawn up, at least partially, by her! And do not think, my king, that her ideas were anything to be scoffed at. They were, all of them, modern and sophisticated, intricate and organized pieces which proposed ideas and notions I had never heard of in my forty years as a civil servant (I have enclosed several of Queen Lucy's papers, as well as those drafted by her siblings, for you to review. The second King, Edmund, is a sharp debater and a very thorough young man, analyzing everything and venturing many ideas. He has an obvious desire for respect and is going through the awkwardness of early youth, nonetheless he makes you forget it sometimes. Already he has crafted a judicial system for his kingdom _

_and has a reputation for mercy. There are rumors that he and the High King have occasional disputes over policy, but they have made sure that none of us visiting see any evidence of it and display a most united front. The Queen Susan is a beauty of breathtaking proportion, charming and witty, but with a sharp mind and a talent for gaining the confidence of others. The Queen also has a great talent of bringing peace to any argument or dispute and easing tension. She out of all of them made the most care to check if I was being treated well, inquiring as to my impressions and accommodations daily, as well as my moods. More than a few men have fallen in love with her and fought for her, but she will have none of them. The only men she seems to care for are her brothers, particularly King Peter. The two are almost inseparable, walking together several times a day deep in discussion, taking their meals together and arriving to meetings together. It is said every night the four siblings meet together in private in one their chambers to talk and be together, but that after the two younger siblings say good night, King Peter and Queen Susan retire to one of their rooms two talk long into the night. All four of them have the utmost affection for each other, embracing and kissing often and spending much time outside of their official meetings together. It is said they all seek collaboration with at least one of the others on everything they do. They go hunting often together and are attune to the each other's thoughts and feelings. High King Peter is particularly protective of his siblings and makes efforts to keep a close eye on the two youngest. Despite their youth, Your Majesty would do well to make efforts to align yourself with these rulers, for they show promise to make themselves a formidable force."_

If the multiple accounts expressing similar sentiments are to be respected, this was very much the profile of the young royals. Lucy in particular seemed to intimidate many of the people who met her with her astonishing mind, speaking in the words of a seasoned politician and writing like a politician at the early age of ten. It may be for this reason that Queen Lucy chose to do the least social diplomacy, in a letter she wrote to her brother Edmund, she wrote regarding his diplomatic mission to Phyliss:

_I am glad to advise you all I can, Brother, but it would do no good for me to come, for I would no doubt make relations between us and the Phylissine court far worse. I have not the manner which makes others like you, I would only make them more nervous and distrustful of us if I were to come. The best course of action would be to inspire warm feelings between us and the Phylissines, and I am not very skilled at inspiring that sort of regard._

Her closest confidante outside of her siblings and Aslan was a faun by the name of Mr Tumnus, who often spoke for her when she was absent from a meeting. Some visitors found the image of the young girl walking with the fawn, heads together and speaking in whispers humorous while others found it troubling.

As for King Edmund, he was respected much like his brother, but did not inspire the same awe that the High King did. He was less conspicuous for being the younger brother though his accomplishments are no less astounding. However, it is said that many found the younger King more approachable than his brother, with a high-humored, spirited manner and a great sense of warmth. Many people found Edmund's attempts of grabbing attention from his more reserved, serious brother charming. Edmund was certainly the more impulsive of the two as well as the more carefree despite his heavy responsibilities. It seemed he had great vanity and pride about his work, which he loved. He liked 

to dress like a King in silk and velvet and made no bones about it. He was the most outspoken of the four, not hesitating to criticize anyone, even himself.

Queen Susan was, as the letter states, a remarkably beautiful woman who attracted countless suitors, breaking hearts and keeping the young men of Cair Paravel on their toes. Susan did not spend much time letting herself be romanced, however, committing to her charity work with unbridaled passion and constantly studying. We have some evidence that in the earliest years Queen Susan was rather insecure about her looks, fearing her mind would be ignored. She certainly made points to dominate the conversation in many instances, keeping her subjects as intellectual as possible and attempting to assert her knowledge. However, as time went on, Queen Susan started using her looks and easy charm as a tool, dressing in lovely silks and arranging parties and entertainments. She was known to be a wit as well as a good listener and a warm, welcoming personality. Everyone who met her was said to come to love her dearly and refuse to say a bad word about her, for she inspired much loyalty with her subjects.


	2. A More Intimate Look

AN: Thanks for the reviews! My other story, Memiors of a Nameless Queen is on here too if you're interested.

Miss nen yim: Thanks!

Don-Jam: I think you will definitely like the records, and I promise I've already drawn up a lot of the details you were asking about. I suggest that if you have an issue with PeterXLucy (as I did when I even considered doing any sort of Lucy pairing), try to picture the Lucy at the end of the Lion the witch and the wardrobe movie. This movie is not a movie-verse fic, though I will be borrowing some of the physical appearances of certain characters from the film.

Chapter Two: A More Intimate Look

There was always much complication when it came to the two eldest Pevensies. Though the High King stayed the most conventional, his seriousness and gravity changed over the years of his reign and despite his reserved demeanor, it seems the King had his own sense of ironic humor which he exposed rarely, and to only his closest confidantes.

The personality of High King Peter is one of fascinating study. The High King might be well considered the least intellectually exceptional and creative of the original four, but was the natural choice for High King. The High King was an extremely mature young man at the time he took the throne, with a more reserved and less impulsive manner. The least impulsive of his siblings, it was often the High King who kept his siblings' revolutionary plans to a sensible level. While not the political and economic innovator his siblings were, it was often said by Queen Lucy that the country would be in "Absolute chaos" if not for Peter's higher authority. Fiercely analytical, it was often Peter who saved the projects of his siblings from being complete disasters and encouraged collaboration between the monarchs. A good instance of this would have been when Queen Susan presented her social welfare and charity projects. It was the High King who noted that her goals would not be able to be achieved without finding a way to finance her undertakings, also mentioning the concept of finding a way to not tax the people for her work.

The personality of High King Peter is one of fascinating study. The High King might be well considered the least intellectually exceptional and creative of the original four, but was the natural choice for High King. The High King was an extremely mature young man at the time he took the throne, with a more reserved and less impulsive manner. The least impulsive of his siblings, it was often the High King who kept his siblings' revolutionary plans to a sensible level. While not the political and economic innovator his siblings were, it was often said by Queen Lucy that the country would be in "Absolute chaos" if not for Peter's higher authority. Fiercely analytical, it was often Peter who saved the projects of his siblings from being complete disasters and encouraged collaboration between the monarchs. A good instance of this would have been when Queen Susan presented her social welfare and charity projects. It was the High King who noted that her goals would not be able to be achieved without finding a way to finance her undertakings, also mentioning the concept of finding a way to not tax the people for her work.

A man of philosophical persuasion, the High King came to ponder many questions regarding the reign of their family. He started seeking answers about it later on in his life, but his uncertainty regarding his rule was there from the very beginning. In a letter to General Oreius, the High King said,

_The loyalty shown to me by the Narnians is most gratifying. I do not think if I were a citizen of a country who had new, foreign monarchs introduced, particularly of our age, that I would be half so trusting. My chief focus is to be cautious in the changes we implement that would cost our people much. The habit of giving over taking must be constant and steady. I do not wish to have our people sacrifice more than is absolutely necessary. For us to come in and immediately demand money would be no doubt rather detrimental. Our newness to this realm comes in more aspects than just age; the ways and aspects of our old home is so different that it makes our own lack of experience that much more troublesome. In our land, there are no creatures like centaurs and unicorns, and the animals are not intelligent, talking, citizens. Factoring in the efforts to see to such diverse needs is such that I find any major action to be a risk. Taxation, however, is something that is particularly controversial, and I am hesitant to approach that when I know so little about this world in general._

The High King spent as much time as possible learning all that he could of the various races and creatures of Narnia, as well as warfare. His nervousness over his siblings' fresh takeover also concerned the threats of foreign rulers taking advantage of the insecure new government and young, inexperienced monarchs. The High King spent as much time as he could seeing to the country's army. However, his worry over keeping his siblings' duties in check were still substantial. It took a good deal of time for him to trust them with issues like economy and law. His constant nervousness over his siblings' work made his habit of frequent communication into an obsession.

It was not until he gained more confidence in his siblings' abilities that he became more confidant in his role as King.

It is true, however, that the High King was a man very early. The coronation portrait shows a young man with a slight build, full, pouting lips, a full, smooth face, large, round blue eyes and silky blonde hair. The pretty, somewhat effeminate looks might not have been the standard idea one might have of an ancient king known as "The Magnificent", but the expression in his eyes is far more hardened and thoughtful than you find in young men. It would have been an old expression for a 25-year-old; the High King was 15.

Queen Susan stands by his side in the portrait, a robustly pretty young woman with long, thick, wavy dark hair, full lips, and a confident expression. Though known as "The Gentle" , the Queen was known to have bold, somewhat imposing personality, nonchalant and proud despite her kindness. The Queen balanced the art of purposely attracting people to suit her needs while being completely unconcerned by any talk of scandal. An interesting dimension lies in the observation that _The only men she seems to care for are her brothers, particularly King Peter. _Susan acted as a mother-figure to her younger siblings, which Edmund seemed to welcome far more than he did his brother's parental instincts. It was said that Edmund would do anything Susan asked of him and that he looked to her as a 

sort of protector when they were younger. But it was the relationship between her and Peter that is the first thing to be truly touched upon.

--

Narnia, second year of the new age.

Maybe he shouldn't talk to Susan after Lucy and Edmund went to bed tonight. It was too painful now.

He had started feeling this way not long after they were crowned. The pressure had been beyond ludicrous, rebuilding an entire country from the ground up? One he didn't even know? Suddenly a whole people depending on him to lead them to happiness and prosperity?

Lucy and Edmund immediately took to their respective projects, Lucy the economy and Edmund the justice system. But Peter felt like he had everything to do, there was nothing he could compare to make any one of his countless responsibilities seem less important or demanding.

But there was Susan, having no one thing to preoccupy her, there at every point. She had the same quasi-parental responsibilities Peter had, the same pressure. She doubted herself, openly doubted herself unlike Edmund or Lucy, seemed to have the same fear Peter did that she would fall short, fail.

It wasn't just that she understood, a comforting arm on his shoulder, words of encouragement and confessions of self-doubt. It was that she knew he would, it was that she chose him to confide in that made him feel so whole. He had gained his sister's greatest trust, which made him feel he had succeeded at something wonderful.

After a while, they both just seemed to get used to the fact that the other would be there.

The way she did her work inspired him, directing people in a gentle but secure tone, her sweet, yet direct manners and way of speaking, and the easy grace she had. She faced her challenges in such a way that inspired not only respect but affection. Then there were her little jokes, good-natured and gentle teasing which just made Peter feel as if he were still a human being.

He had never loved being around her this much back in England, why hadn't he noticed her before? As time went on in Narnia, Peter became more and more aware of how little he had known about his sister. Her love of drawing and climbing trees, her little insecurities regarding her intellect, her self-consciousness and fear of letting people down.

And then one day, Peter realized something else too: She was beautiful.

It had been one night after Lucy and Edmund went to bed. Susan and Peter had gone back to his room to talk. Susan laid on his red four-poster bed in her white nightshift, discussing an embarrassing encounter with a young man of the court.

"He would not stop calling me 'My Fair Queen' at the end of every sentence and kept trying to hold my hand. At one point he opened a door for me and looked like he felt he had just saved me from some unspeakable horror that came with opening a door. He was so pleased with himself, you wouldn't believe it. I actually had to fake a headache to get away from him."

Peter laughed. Susan pulled a lock of her long dark hair behind her ear.

It was an unconscious, habitual movement, but it was one of the most significant things Peter had ever seen. So suddenly, that little movement hit him like a ton of bricks. Suddenly it seemed so striking. Her hair was silky and beautiful, and her skin was like fresh milk, her hands tapered and elegant, the cup of her breast exquisite, gently moving up and down as she breathed, peering up from the neckline of her shift, her cleavage the most tempting thing he had ever seen. Her lips were like a rosebud, so full with that adorable pout and her eyes were hypnotizing and so intense. Everything about her was suddenly the most captivating and tantalizing and beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was all her could do to not descend upon her, burying his face in her neck and breasts, stroking her face, kissing her lips.

He was terrified. He was terrified because Susan was his sister. But suddenly, Susan wasn't his sister anymore. She was a woman; a beautiful, sensual, and breathtaking woman whom he trusted more than anyone Earth. A woman who was lying in his bed in the slightest of clothes.

When she had left and he turned in for the night, he started to calm himself. It was probably just his exhaustion coupled with the light and atmosphere. Tomorrow it would all be back to normal and he'd be laughing at himself.

Only that's not what happened. When he saw Susan next morning, a wave of heat consumed his entire form and he had trouble breathing. All day long, he could not stop staring at a different part of her body, whether it be her lips, wrists, hair, neck, bosom, hips, or nose. He felt like suddenly he should be paying tribute to every inch of her. He was disgusted with himself. More than anything, he was afraid.

The evening meeting got worse and worse. He started to feel the urge to pounce on her even when Edmund and Lucy were there. Sometimes he could hardly keep himself from doing just that and worst of all, sometimes the idea of them seeing gave him some sort of sick thrill. Alone was probably just as bad if not worse, though. Then he didn't even have anyone else to distract him. And there she was, all to himself. And he was going insane.

The night before, he had trespassed and failed himself.

They had been lying on her bed, side by side and face to face, talking about the palace.

"Sometimes I feel like I could only ever fall in love while here," Susan confessed. "It's just so breathtaking, like a fantasy. There are so many dreams I have about this place. I want to have my first child here, I want to have my first kiss here, I want to write my first book here or paint here for the first time. I want to dies here. And…" She blushed. "I want to lose my virginity here."

Oh Aslan.

"You know," she said, "I think part of it is that I feel so safe here, safe the way I've never felt before. Especially having you with me. I feel so free and excited about life. I just could get lost in it all.

And he lost control. Without a word, Peter reached out and laid a hand on Susan's side and started stroking her up and down her body. Then, suddenly, he stopped, snatching his hand back, horrified.

Susan just looked at him curiously. Trying to regain his composure, Peter choked out. "Yeah, Susan, I feel the same way. You are my security. I could not imagine this place without you."

She seemed touched by the words, since she pulled him into a tight embrace. It was all Peter could do from forcing her down and ravishing her right then and there.

After last night, he was not so sure it was a good idea to be alone with Susan again.

Nevertheless, a few hours later, they were in his bedchamber alone. Peter sat in his favorite chair, keeping his distance while Susan lounged on the bed. They weren't even speaking. Sometimes, that happened, they just lapsed into a comfortable silence, just feeling happy the other one was there. But this silence was not comfortable.

Finally, Susan got up and walked over to him, staring at him intently. Peter didn't visibly act except to look surprised.

And then, Susan climbed into his lap, straddling him.

Already growing hard, Peter felt himself panic. "Su, what are you--?"

And she kissed him.

She didn't kiss him like she usually did. She didn't kiss him like a loving sister kisses her brother. It was not some affectionate little peck. She kissed him forcefully and passionately, full on the mouth, hard and fiercely.

It was Heaven and Hell all at once. Peter did not know what to do, half of him was melting into his sister, the other half was screaming, _NO! NO!_ He wanted to penetrate the inside her mouth and throw her off his lap. He wanted to carry her to his bed and make love. He wanted to throw her out of the room that instant. He wanted to keep her there forever and explore every inch of her body a hundred times then do it a thousand times. He wanted to leave her that instant and never look at her again.

Then, she broke away, breathless, and got up off his lap quickly. She stared at him with absolute terror, backing away slowly, like he was a dangerous animal. Peter gaped at her.

For what seemed like forever, they stayed silent, just looking at each other in astonishment. Then, finally, Peter broke it.

"Su….?"

Susan suddenly burst into tears and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But I- But I-"

In a flash, Peter was next to her, his arm around her. "Su, it's alright. It's alright, I promise."

"No! No! It's not alright! You're my brother! You're my everything! And I just couldn't help myself! I destroyed everything! I wanted you so badly because I'm a monster! A freak! A disgusting, perverted freak! Now you'll never forgive me and it will never be the same again!"

"Su…." Peter didn't know what to say, but he knew what needed to be said. So he kissed her.

She broke away then, got up again and started backing away. "No! No! How could you!"

She fled. She fled and Peter ran after her. Whatever happened, he couldn't leave it like this.

He sprinted after her, finally catching up to her in one of the halls. He grabbed her arm and yanked her down. They both fell to the ground, Peter on top. There was silence. They both stared at each other. Finally, she spoke.

"Oh Aslan, help me Peter. I'm in love with you."

"I can't," he said in a choked voice. "Because I'm in love with you too."

They went back to Peter's chamber, both trembling hand in hand. Susan looked at her brother.

"I couldn't believe it, I wanted you so bad and now…"

"Don't feel bad about it," Peter replied. "If we both feel this way, it's not our faults. Just tell me.. How was it for you? When did it start?"

Susan sniffed. "A few months ago. I had a dream about you and I woke up so terrified and shock, and then whenever I saw you, the things I felt in that dream were still there. And all I could think of was you and how much I wanted you. You're the most beautiful, breathtaking thing I've ever seen, but it was like I've only now started to see you and you weren't my brother anymore, you were this man I was in love with."

Peter's felt his heart jump. It resembled his own feelings so much it almost scared him. Susan started to cry. Peter stroked her hair.

"Shh.. Don't cry. It's alright now. You have me now. It's okay, Susan. I feel the same way. Don't feel bad, please. Just… tell me about this dream."

Susan's sobs stopped abruptly. She looked up at her brother in astonishment, eyes huge.

"Tell me about this dream." Peter repeated. Susan went red.

"Well, we were in here, and you were sitting on the edge of the bed."

Peter went over to his bed and sat at the end of it. Susan looked down at him, shocked.

"And then?" He asked her.

"You pulled me into your arms and kissed me."

Peter tugged on her arm, taking her into his lap and brought her into a long, deep kiss, his tongue seeking entry, which she gladly gave. She ran her hands through his hair and Peter felt ready to go insane. He broke away and then said, breathless, "Then?"

"You laid back and I got on top of you, and you pulled my dress off."

Peter scooted back, reclining his head on the pillow. Still rather nervous, Susan straddled his waist. Peter leaned up ward and undid the lacing on her shift, the pulled the garment off up over her head. Peter gasped at the sight of her in all her glory. She didn't wait for him to ask her to continue. She leaned down and tugged at his shirt, pulling it off before kissing him again.

Seconds later… "And then?"

"I reached for your pants and I woke up."

"Not this time."

Susan, in spite of herself, giggled and undid the lacings on Peter's trousers. As she watched the expression of Peter's face show him being overwhelmed, she began to gain more confidence. She finished undoing the laces and began to pull them down, angling their bodies to completely remove them and re-straddle his waist. She leaned down to kiss him, closing her eyes as their tongues danced together and feeling the great heat that filled her body heighten in temperature and she felt her brother grow harder against her. When she could take it no more, she broke away and looked Peter in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked, breathlessly. "Be-Because, if you're not…. We can… We can stop."

Susan shook her head. She had come this far. She took a deep breath and just gasped. "Go!"

Peter turned them over so he was on top of her, reaching down to touch her cleft. It was already wet. Peter took a deep breath, hardly able to take it. "One.. Two… Three!'

He entered her, covering her mouth simultaneously to stifle her cry of pain. It hurt him to cause her pain, inevitable as it was. Slowly but surely, he withdrew, then thrust in again, repeating in a steady motion.

It was driving him insane, feeling Susan's hot, incredibly tight inside around him. It was all he could do to stop himself from diving in and riding her with the speed of a Gryphon's wings and release himself, but he had to think of Susan. Struggling and enjoying himself immensely, he continued to go slowly.

But almost like an angel answering his prayer, Susan managed to gasp out, "Faster! Harder!"

It took less than a second to comply, and suddenly Peter was riding Susan with every ounce of speed and force that he could muster. Susan howled out his name. "OH! Peter!! Fuck! Peter!"

"Susan…." He moaned, hardly able to believe the rapture he found between her legs. Then, without warning, Susan tightened her legs around his waist. It didn't take Peter too long to decipher the meaning of that particular gesture, and he smiled. Relieved somewhat that he had managed to make her climax, Peter moved and angled the two of them so the spun around, Susan suddenly on top of him, straddling his lap tightly and moaning out his name.

Susan was beyond pleasure at this point and a thrill rushed through her when she realized the change in positions. Excited, she moved and thrusted herself up and down on top of her brother, gazing at his face as his eyes rolled heavenward. Before she knew it, that bubble within her burst a second time and she screamed. It didn't take more than a few seconds after for Peter to follow her, his warm seed shooting within her, providing a delicious sensation.

"Suuuuusaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn." He moaned. Then suddenly, the Queen was overcome with exhaustion. She pulled herself off her brother and collapsed down next to him. After several heavy pants, they both turned to each other. Peter reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Su," he said softly, "Are you alright?"

Susan smiled. "There was nothing wrong with that."

--

The two monarchs were known to be inseparable. The High King often referred to Susan as his other half and would joke that Susan would never marry because she would never find a man who loved her the way he did. Susan, for her part, was known to call King Peter "My Love" and relied on him the most. It is backed up that when the queen first felt the contractions when she had her first child that she screamed for Peter, who held her hand throughout the entire birth.

Out of all the Pevensie children, only Lucy ever married, and it is widely believed, that High King Peter and his sister were lovers. Though the two never admitted it publicly, there is an abundance of evidence of their relationship being true.

It is believed that the two became lovers in their second year as king and queen based on a letter King Edmund wrote to Narnia's top General, Oerious.

_Peter and Susan are well, though they have been acting differently. They have been behaving in a rather suspicious manner, like they have some sort of secret. Lucy agrees with me. Susan is moving into Peter's room. Nightmares, she says. She's moving her bed into his chamber and all her clothes. I didn't even know she was having nightmares, but I'm not surprised she moved into Peter's room. Since we were crowned those two have bonded in a really special way and I get the feeling they trust each other even more now._

Further evidence is found thanks to the efforts of High Queen Edita, the High King's successor, who started the New Age Historical Foundation while still Princess, and saved all her letters as well as every journal entry, log, letter, or account of her family. But more on that later.

In the third year of their reign, Queen Susan went to see Queen Lucy to discuss economic issues. Queen Susan had opened five different hospitals in the prior years, paying from her own purse, but was afraid she could not afford to continue to afford her social projects, after a discussion with the High King, who was reluctant to fund the projects with taxes. It was then that Queen Lucy offered to have the tourism industry pay for it and together the two women designed a plan to finance new welfare buildings. It was at this time Queen Susan's charity work truly launched in full force.

Queen Lucy was a brilliant administrator and Queen, who no doubt would have made an excellent politician in her home world. It was said many times by her siblings that if not for Lucy, Narnia would have been a poverty state.

Queen Susan did not get to start building more hospitals at that time, however, for Narnia was attacked by the kingdom of Grentrille. This attack was not as easily crushed as the first invasion, and all four siblings led their own armies against the invaders. It was King Peter who was able to turn the tables after an attack on Cair Paravel and severely damage the army, which was finished off by King Edmund. The entire invasion lasted a year and it is said that during this time Peter and Susan wrote each other secret letters, which Queen Susan supposedly burnt before the High Princess was able to get her hands on them.

It was after the war that the kings and queens decided to create a more festive court. Queen Susan organized several balls and banquets to lift the spirits of their war-fresh country. This led to some interesting circumstances, as Queen Susan was now openly sought after in the marriage market, as was High King Peter. King Edmund also began to engage in more social activity, and it is said he fell in love with the daughter of the Duke of Fontenay.

Pressure certainly lessened after the Gentrille army was conquered. Narnia was surprisingly more stable a land as a result, partially thanks to Queen Lucy's economic policies and the official passing of the Narnian constitution, drafted by King Edmund and edited by Queen Susan, ratified by all four monarchs. High King Peter continued to develop the military after the war in preparation for another attack. As a result, Narnia's reputation in the world improved greatly, having stopped two invasions, created a stable government, going from famine to a blossoming economy, and building a formidable military in less than four years. More and more foreign alliances were made, increasing Narnia's influence and power. The young Monarchs were viewed as a sort of phenomenon with their accomplishments, and the added rumors of the beautiful Queen Susan's selfless generosity and charity work earned them the affection as a truly perfect regime.

Queen Susan was sought after in the marriage market for no less than four years until something happened which changed everything: the third war.

The kingdom of Bern, furious at High King Peter's refusal to marry their princess, along with serious trade disputes over one of the great canals declared war on Narnia. Two long, bloody years ensued, this time ravaging the nation. In the end, the two countries declared peace, Narnia taking the lake. It took two more years to recover from the damage done by the battles, however, more turmoil was to come.

King Edmund and Queen Lucy were declared eligible later than expected due to the war, and even then were too focused on rebuilding their country to entertain marriage offers. However, after a year, enough repairs were made for the four monarchs to host festivities once more and attract suitors.

There was a degree of controversy surrounding the monarchs' eligibility however, as succession laws had to be crafted. King Edmund, busy with dealing with war traitors and setting up more common law courts around the kingdom, promised they'd be drafted once one of them became betrothed. This caused outrage among the international community, who felt the Narnians were trying to trick them into marriage without secure knowledge as to the futures and inheiritence of their children. For a good while, the marriage market went cold for Queen Susan and the High King, while more offers were made to Queen Lucy, the world expecting her to be less of a risk.

They never got the opportunity to find out.


	3. Distribution of Wealth

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I will do as you ask!

Chapter Three: Distribution of Wealth

--

Narnia: Eighth year of the New Age.

"But why can't you go?" Lucy asked, incredulous. "It's been your dream for years to do this and now you're declining to attempt it when it is so close to being within our grasp?"

Susan sighed. "I can't, Lucy, I just can't. I'm not feeling well."

Edmund looked concerned. "What's wrong, sister? I did not know you were sick."

"Don't worry about it, Edmunds, I'll be fine, I just can't go hunting."

Edmund's expression went from concerned to suspicious. "Very well. We will be back by dusk. Come, Lucy."

Lucy hopped up, now eyeing Susan with suspicion as well. When they were gone, Susan went back to her and Peter's bedchamber. Her lover was lying on his bed, reading some paperwork, but he looked up at Susan intently.

"We need to tell them tonight."

--

Queen Susan announced on April 21st to her two younger siblings that she was pregnant. That very night, King Edmund turned a sword on his brother and tried to provoke him into a duel. When High King Peter would not consent, King Edmund left for his Castle in the west. He refused to read the letters his siblings sent him, with the exception of Lucy, who pleaded with him, even visiting him frequently, for him to come home. It was said during this time that Queen Lucy was unconsolable and depressed by her brother's leaving and could hardly speak from sorrow, keeping to her room and neglecting her duties for the first time since she became Queen at the age of nine. It was not until Queen Susan was in labor that Edmund returned just in time to meet his his sister's new-born for the first time.

Queen Susan shocked the world with the announcement that she was pregnant. A multitude of people were scandalized. Marriage offers for Queen Susan dried up at once, and many questioned her right to rule. This apparently angered the High King, who came zealously to his sister's defense, insisting that she not be hidden away and go out in public and do her duties as Queen, insisting everyone treat her with the same respect they always had.

Several other monarchs, however, disapproved of his actions and some did not hesitate to make their feelings known.

King Lyr of Archenland on a diplomatic visit broached the subject on a diplomatic mission while meeting with the High King.

"_We are concerned, Your Majesty, as to your actions in the case of your sister Queen Susan's condition. Her scandalous actions and state have not been punished, and instead you seem to outright condone her wanton immorality. Is it not most depraved for a Queen to have a child out of wedlock? We are concerned by the lack of concern or shame when the moral action would be for her to be stripped of her throne for her adultery and irresponsibility, and to have her and the bastard sent away out of public sight so as not to poison the reputation of Your Majesty's, or worse, influence the women of your kingdom, particularly the Queen Lucy, into acting in such a matter. Indeed, your lack of moral action is perhaps even more shocking to us than the Queen's condition. Why have you not punished her? Why have you let her continue in her duties? Am I to believe that you wish to have such an immoral woman represent and rule over your people?"_

At this point, the High King railed against King Lyr.

"_Your cowardice, callousness and hypocrisy astound me, King Lyr. Do you not have five children born of women who are not your wife? Do not so many Kings? Do they not publicly acknowledge their own children? None of you are deemed unfit to rule, none of you are punished. How, then, can you justify treating my sister with scorn when you yourself and many others are guilty of the same act? When your own crimes are worse, since you have been unfaithful to your wife when my sister, unmarried, was unfaithful to no one and betrayed no one in her own deeds? How can you demand such harsh measures and react in such a way without even considering such measures on behalf of the other Kings of this world? Why should my sister be so ostracized for having a child when the same acts go unpunished worldwide? How can you judge my sister to be wanton, immoral, and unfit when you yourself are guilty? What makes such a difference? Why should she and an innocent child be made to suffer? What has she done that is so wrong? She has hurt no one. Why must she bear the scorn of the world for being a mother? She has proved herself multiple times to be a kind, just, capable, and generous ruler, beloved by her people and highly beneficial to her country and has served Narnia with dedication for years. How can she be deemed unfit? How does this negate all that she has done? Many rulers have not accomplished half of what she has in twice the amount of time, and yet they have the nerve to judge her an unfit Queen without ever even meeting her. If you are so concerned with morality, approach any of the Kings with illegitimate children and makes the same demands and abdicate your throne. But no, you will not do that. You love power and have too little courage to do so and live up to your words. You judge my sister because of prejudice and a false sense of superiority, because you think you can get away with it. You have no integrity and are the one who is morally corrupt. My sister will have her child and remain Queen. I demand respect for her, for if you bear her disrespect, it is an insult to me and all of Narnia. Now get out of my sight."_

The child was born January 30th, in the 9th year of the new age. Though many expected Susan's offspring to be sent away to live in seclusion, that was not to be. Not long after the infant's birth, Aslan returned to Cair Paravel and blessed the child. The day after Aslan's arrival, exactly one week following the baby's birth, High King Peter went to address his subjects.

--

February 6th, 9th Year of the Golden Age

Peter took a deep breath. He wished Susan was there. But she was still bedridden and exhausted from the birth. Aslan stood by his side. Peter looked at the lion.

"I am making the right decision, am I not?"

"You have be confidant in your own decisions, Your Majesty. You may be taking a great risk, but you can not live your life avoiding such situations. You have dealt with far worse and are doing what you believe to be right. No one can say less of you."

A servant came forward with Peter's crown. Peter bowed his head to let the footman place it upon him. "I am just worried that I might be blindly biased and perhaps making this decision because it makes me happy. I wasn't trying to, but what if that's what's driving me on a subconscious level."

"No matter what decisions we make, our passions will come into play in some way. It is how we handle those internal forces that matters. You have done that well, Peter."

The door opened and Edmund and Lucy strode in, dressed in their crowns and royal robes; Edmund in blue, Lucy in red. In Lucy's arms was a white and golden bundle.

"We are all ready, Peter." Edmund said gravely. Peter caught his eye as he walked toward Lucy. He knew Edmund's own misgivings were even greater than his own. But Edmund wanted to be a part of this despite that.

"And you're sure I have your support?" Peter asked him. Edmund nodded, smiling slightly. He held up a scroll.

"It's all here. And the signatures, yours, Susan's, Lucy's, Aslan's, mine, and the entire legal council of Narnia."

A great deal of tension within Peter suddenly left him. He smiled and then took a look at the precious little package in Lucy's arms.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked his sister. Lucy smiled.

"Yep, we just woke her up from a nice nap with Mummy. She's been burped and changed and cleaned. And she's wide awake, look."

Lucy pulled aside a fold. A tiny little head with a blonde thatch of hair sprouting from the top and little yet wide blue eyes stared up at him. Peter suddenly felt a rush of fierce emotion flood through him, a love like he had never felt before, the only love he ever felt which ever matched his love for Susan in quantity. It took his breath away every time he saw her. He fell in love again every time he saw that tiny little creature and his heart pounded like a million drums. Then, the little angel parted her lips to reveal the most miniscule toothless gums and form a smile. William felt his heart break. And suddenly, he felt right. He knew what he was going to do, and nothing was going to stop him.

…. Except maybe the absolute terror of breaking this fragile little child by taking her from Lucy's arms the wrong way. Gingerly, he held out his arms, the same arms that had slain countless minions of the White Witch, and hundreds upon hundreds of enemies to his people, arms which had led the armies of Narnia into battle, held and caressed the love of his life, cared for his siblings and helped to build a bomb shelter in his backyard back in England. But now, he must once again use them in the most terrifying, exhilarating, risky and dangerous task they had ever performed: holding this child, his child, the greatest treasure on Earth. Every time he looked at her, held her, or heard her cries, his heart almost jumped out of his chest with the knowledge that the greatest and most important things he would ever do would be in service to this little pile of bliss and innocence.

Sensing his hesitation, Lucy placed Peter's daughter into his arms and smiled, peering at the child's face before looking up at him. "Are you ready?"

Peter nodded. "I am."

Then the five of them ventured out onto the balcony. As Peter greeted the roar of the crowd, he scanned the crowd quickly before looking ahead as the people quieted themselves.

"My loyal subjects, it is with utmost elation that I report to you that seven days prior to today, Her Majesty, my sister Queen Susan the Gentle, gave birth to a healthy baby girl!"

There was another roar of enthusiasm. Peter wondered if they would be cheering louder if it were a boy, but decided it did not matter.

"I am also most pleased to announce that the new daughter of Narnia has been blessed by the Great Lion Lord Aslan, and with his blessing and that of my siblings and the legal council of Narnia, that I have adopted my sister's new child as my own daughter!"

There was a pause before the applause worked itself up. They were shocked, he knew. It was nothing yet.

"So now, noble creatures of Narnia and my good friends, I present to you, my daughter!" Peter held her up a little higher and Edmund unrolled the scroll, holding it up in front of Aslan so he could read it. The lion read out in his deep, majestic voice.

"Edita Ryella Pevensie. Right High. Right Noble. Daughter of Their Majesties High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia. By the Grace of Narnia and by the authority of the Monarchs of Narnia and Lord Aslan we declare: Her Royal Highness, Princess Edita, Heiress of High King Peter the Magnificent, Daughter of Narnia, Lady of the Narnians, Heiress of Cair Paravel, Princess of the Shield, Daughter of the Sword, Daughter of the Wolf's-Bane, Crowned Archduchess of the Lone Islands, and High Crowned Princess of all of Narnia. Named by the High King himself, Princess Edita is hereby destined and favored over all future royal children to inherit the High Throne of Narnia, the Empire of the Lone Islands, and all the titles, responsibilities, privileges and power of the High King upon his death or abdication. Blessings and Long Life to Narnia, the Kings and Queens, the people, and Long Life and Blessings to the High Princess!"

Throughout Aslan's announcement, there had been gasps and murmurs, but by the end, they all cheered wildly. Peter beamed. It was done. Everyone knew she was his princess and she was accepted and declared. No one could undo it now. She was his and they all belonged to Narnia.

After departing from the balcony, Peter suddenly realized he was not afraid to carry Edita anymore. He proudly bore her down the halls of the palace, bringing her to her mother's chamber. Susan sat at her window seat, tears in her eyes as she looked away from the view to look at her older brother.

The big balloon in his stomach popped when he saw her face. "Su, what is it?" He hurried over and sat down next to Susan, holding their daughter out to her mother. She stroked the babe's head and gazed at her, but did not take her into her arms.

Susan sniffed. "I-It's hard to explain. On one hand, I'm just so happy. We have this precious gift, this beautiful daughter, this thing we made, and everyone knows she's both of ours and she is being given everything a child could be given and everyone accepts her. It's the most wonderful thing that could have happened. So many of these tears are of joy but…"

"What is it, Susan?"

"I just wish I could have been the one to have held our daughter when we presented her to our people for the first time. I wish I could have declared her. I wish I could have been there and been in the place of her mother. I wish I could have done that for my first-born child. But I couldn't. I couldn't be there. And she won't be my heir. I just wish I could have declared her as my own to the world. I missed that chance and I will never get it back."

Peter was crushed. How could he be so selfish? How could he rob his sister, his lover, his best friend, the mother of their child of this experience? If that right, not only as a Queen but as a mother? She had been cooped up, watching from the sidelines as he presented their baby without her.

"Susan… I am so sorry. I should have waited. I was just so concerned about having her declared as soon as possible before the people had a chance to try to interfere and judge her. I should have waited. I was just so concerned about securing everything quickly that I didn't even think about how it would affect you."

"No, no, don't do that, Peter Pevensie," said Susan crossly. "You did nothing wrong. We had to present her as soon as possible and we could not have waited any longer or ruling houses all over the world would be sending documents to the public declaring her a bastard. If I had not been so stubborn about getting on my feet before the midwife told me to, I could have been there. I just wish I didn't need to rely on you to secure our daughter's rights. I just wish I could be the one to give our children something."

"You gave her life, you're her mother. Nothing I can give comes close to that," protested Peter.

"You are the one who can give her a future. I will never be able to offer any child a future like that. I have nothing like you do to bequeath to my children. You, you're giving this to our daughter until we have a son. And then he will take the High inheritance and Edita will be a princess and it's all thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?" Peter said sharply. "What do you mean by saying I'm giving this to our daughter until we have a son? I can assure you matter that if we have a son, it will make no difference. This child is my heir. This child will inherit the High throne. She will always be such, sons or no. If we have a son, you will be able to give him your throne and he will rule under Edita."

"Really?!" Susan said, astonished. "I thought you'd be disappointed when I had a girl and not a boy! I was going to apologize!"

Peter was sure at this moment that Susan was hysterical. "Boy? By Aslan, what do I care if it's a boy or a girl? I never understood the huge investment people make in sons. What makes them so much better? You or Lucy alone are worth four of me or Edmund. What's so great about boys? I don't understand, what is wrong with women?"

Susan's jaw dropped. "Well, we feel we should give you sons because that's what a lot of people want. It's the ideal and—"

"I don't mean that. I mean it literally. What is wrong with women? What is the thing that's wrong with them that warrants apologies when the first-born child is born female? That makes them so much less impressive or important than a baby boy? Why are they second-rate? In my life I've experienced great happiness with almost every woman I've ever met, and great unhappiness with about 75 of the men I've met. I'm thrilled we had a girl. I can have two of your face, and spoil her as well as teach her. When and if we have a son, he will get your throne and I will love him like I love Edita but he will not take any precedence over her."

Susan sighed. "Well, I am happy to hear that but I still wish I could give my next child something."

"A throne counts as something Susan."

Susan snorted. "Nothing compared to yours. And I just have a second in command seat in Narnia. You also get to give Edita the Lone Islands and Cair Paravel. I don't have nearly as much for my next child to inherit. Just that throne. I mean, at least Edmund also has the Western March and Lantern Wastes."

Peter stood up and carried Edita to her cradle. It was a beautiful thing with gold trappings and blue silk, a small emblem of Aslan and Narnia at the top. He set her down gently.

"Aslan did not give you any extra titles or lands. He didn't give Lucy any, either. That is rather surprising. Lucy is and always has been his favorite." He watched as Edita slowly closed her eyes and emitted the most frail, fragile, gorgeous yawn. Then he looked up at Susan.

"Do you want something more to give your next child? I could give you and Lucy extra stations like Edmund's and mine. It's only fair. You could have the Fords of Beruna and the Dancing Lawn. Several of your hospitals are there and it's a great center of trade that could use a school for the merchants' children. Lucy could have the Shuddering Wood and the Archen River, there's a lot of tourism around the Frozen Waterfall and Father Christmas's meadow."

Susan went red. "I wasn't trying to--"

"Of course you weren't. But I think it's a good idea. I'm going to address it tomorrow morning." Peter smiled. "It'll make a more even distribution of wealth, don't you think?"

--

Five months after Princess Edita was anointed, another great flurry of activity overtook Narnia. First, High King Peter invested Queen Susan the Gentle as Duchess of the Beruna Fords and Countess of the Dancing Lawn Forest and Queen Lucy as Duchess of the Frozen Waters and Countess of the Shuddering Woods. Then, Queen Lucy announced she was engaged to one Lord McNamara, a Duke of one of the Wild Northern Lands of Ettinsmoor. Lord McNamara was a charming, handsome, dashing, witty and highly clever individual with dark curly hair and a somewhat boyish face who had become friendly with all four monarchs despite being a rather impoverished aristocrat. The High King and Queen gladly approved the marriage, for they saw how closely their youngest sibling had bonded with the Duke. But, to everyone's shock, King Edmund was absolutely outraged.


	4. Displeasure

Chapter Five: Displeasure

King Edmund's displeasure at the match was of legendary proportions. It was on the day that Lucy and Clay McNamara announced their engagement that King Edmund suffered his second great downfall.

--

Narnia, June 12, 9 N.A

Edmund did not get up when he heard the door slam behind her. Or when he heard the swish swish sound of her skirts as she came closer. Nor did he acknowledge her when she found him lying face down on top of his bed and said with pure venom, "What the Bloody FUCK was that?"

True, it was an interesting experience hearing Lucy swear like that. He wondered where she had heard them. She had been a nine-year-old girl when they left the old world and he had never heard those words used in Narnia except by…. Oh.

Still, he did not lift his head from the pillow. He ignored her. He was too upset with her right now. He loved his little sister more than anything else on the planet, and one of the harsh side-effects of that sort of love was that they could make you angry or hurt to the point where you could not even look at them without wanting to attack them or fall into hysterical tears. Right now was one of those times.

She was mad at him too, no doubt. After all, he had sneered when she announced her upcoming marriage that that was the most disgusting and disappointing news he had ever heard and that she'd do better marrying a beaver than Clay McNamara.

"Well?!" Lucy said, infuriated. "Are you not even going to acknowledge me?"

Edmund did not move or speak, answering her question.

"I see. You're doing this bit again. The sad thing is this is one of the reasons I'm doing this. You can't look me in the eye. You just close yourself off randomly. Hot and Cold. Hot and Cold. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being your sin. I'm sick of being a dirty thing. I'm sick of not having someone to depend on. I'm sick of wondering every day if I'll spend the night in your arms or as your worst nightmare. I'm tired of waiting for you."

"So you're getting married?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes, because I will finally be forced to move on."

"You couldn't just tell me to fuck off then and be single?"

"Sure, and risk never knowing what a real relationship feels like."

"Lucy, you're eighteen. You're not exactly an old maid."

"I know that!" She snapped. "But I'll be spending all this time being tempted to go back to you instead of going ahead with someone else. It's now or never and this way I'll be able to see what a real relationship is like so that I'm no longer tempted to go back to that bipolar sporadic shag-fest."

"So it's now or never?" He managed an amused tone. Anything to hide how much her words hurt him. He was in agony. So all he could fake was mockery.

"Yes!"

"So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know… a few months?"

"Not exactly 'Now' then, is it? How do you know you'll have the same resolve in a few months?"

Lucy glared, but said nothing.

Suddenly, Edmund was intrigued. He sat up. "Come on, Lucy, what is it really? Are you in love with him? Or is there some bomb inside your stomach programmed to go off if you're not married by the age of nineteen?"

She did not appreciate the humor. "No, no, no. I'm not in love with Clay. I'm very attracted to him and consider him to be a wonderful friend, but I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you still, Aslan help me. But I'll be happier with him."

"You didn't answer my question. Come on now, Luce, no more side-stepping."

"He needed to find a rich heiress to pay taxes on his province."

"He could have married any rich heiress. It's not like their scarce. Still doesn't explain your involvement. Nice effort, but no reward. Try again."

Lucy screamed in frustration and stamped her foot. "Oh, I hate you!"

"I hate you too. And I love you like the night loves the moon. We're a fine pair. Now tell me."

"BECAUSEIMISSED THE BLOODY RAGANDITMADEMEREALIZEICOULDN'TCOUNTONYOUIFIBECAMEPREGNANT."

"What?" Edmund answered, flabbergasted.

"Because. I. Missed. The bloody rag. And. I. Realized. I. Could. Not. Count. On. You. If. I. Became. Pregnant."

Edmund felt a bit ashamed, but could not help but notice the fault in that logic. "So…. Don't have sex."

"Don't you get it, you tosser?" Lucy said miserably, "I haven't gotten it! That means I might be stuffed, so in order to not end up like Susan only with no father to help me, I need to get married."

Edmund's jaw dropped. "You mean you might be….?"

"Yes, you bloody imbecile."

"With my--?"

"No, with Mr. Tumnus'. Of course you! And since I'm in this position and know I can't count on you like Susan counted on Peter, I'm marrying McNamara. He knows. When I told him, he suggested it. He's always wanted to have children anyway. He doesn't care if they're his own. I didn't tell him who the father was, don't worry."

"What if you're not?"

"Then I'll marry him anyway and be relieved that I'm not in any hot water."

Edmund let down his guard a little now that he had calmed somewhat. "You can't marry him."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because you're doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"Funny, I didn't think wanting a willing and dependable father for my children qualified as a wrong reason."

"But you don't love him and you're doing it out of fear. Both of you deserve better than that. You can't do this, Lucy, I won't let you."

Lucy glared. "Try and stop me."

Edmund grabbed his sister suddenly and pulled her onto the bed into a deep kiss. Twenty minutes of angry, passionate lovemaking later and Lucy was immediately off the bed, swiping the coverlet off the bed and wrapping herself in it.

"Since this might end up being an open marriage, we'll have a chance to do this again. But this is not going to change my mind. Nice try though."

Edmund glared, humiliated. "You fucking skag."

"You're right, I was fucking a skag. That's why I'm getting married. To improve my standards. Have fun spending the rest of your life in solitude and shame. I'm going to move on with my life."

Lucy pulled on her dress and redid the fastenings quickly before making her way out with her head held high. But then, just before she reached the door, Edmund shouted out.

"Lucy, I'll tell Clay about us. I'll tell him and every suitor at court about us. You won't have any prospects left, especially if you're pregnant. If it's now, it's never."

Lucy spun around. "You're a heartless, selfish snake. Would you really do that? You do realize that if you do, and I am pregnant, that will mean our child will be ostracized and abhorred by society and never have any opportunities to establish any sort of relationship, political, romantic, or anything else. That's why Susan won't identify a father for Edita, why it's still a secret. And you'd be willing to do that to me, to our child, to all of Narnia? That would taint the entire next generation of monarchs and our foreign relations will be in the gutter. Yet you would be willing to do that? I have a hard time believing that. If there's one thing you truly care about besides yourself, it's this land."

"Aslan, damn it! I'm doing this because I care about you! Don't you understand that? I'm willing to risk all of that to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"By what? Trading in my choice for an enforced life of shame and dried up opportunities for myself and my child? Sorry, but that is not really an attractive alternative. I'd rather make my own choices and take a risk than have you control my life and make it miserable. I would not do that if I were you. I could make life very difficult for you."

"Oh? Don't forget, Queenie, I control the court and I have two enormous tracks of land on my own."

"And I control the money and two enormous tracks of land that have the industry sites which create the revenue that creates 70 of the funds that go into your provinces. I don't just mean the vacation spots that create the government funding, I'm also talking about the Frozen River, which just happens to be the crucial shipping route for Lantern Wastes' lumber manufacturers and fur traders. I could easily close those resources off if I wanted to. After all, we've got the Shuddering Woods, so it's not as if we'd be deprived of those resources. In fact, my county would probably have a huge boom in business. We'd be more prosperous than ever."

"You would actually do that? Punished a whole population of people in order to get back at me?"

"You mean like you're willing to punished people from every area of Narnia and your children and family by playing the traitor again and subjecting this country to international ostracism and isolation? Make their government absolutely isolated from foreign relations for…" There was a pause. "Wait, no, can't figure out what you're doing this for, other than to stop me from getting married. You really haven't learned anything, have you? You're still willing to betray your loved ones and millions of people in order to one-up a sibling. You're pathetic. Well, I'll tell you something Edmund Pevensie the supposedly Just, you may still be the deceitful and selfish brute you were nine years ago but I'm not the same little girl who would let you walk all over you and cry that entered that wardrobe! I can stand against you on my own two feet and I am NOT going to let you control my life and ruin everyone's!"

Edmund's blood ran cold. Quickly, he struggled for a response through the intense agony that the truth of her words had inflicted.

"I'm not going to let you ruin your life!"

"It's my life to ruin, not yours, you foul hypocrite!"

"Even if I didn't confess, I'd still use every drop of my power in the Justice system to see that you are not able to marry him!"

"You're on, meanwhile, I'll be doing everything in my power to see that you are ruined! Financially and socially!"

"How do you plan to do that, Missy? You're the one who's pregnant."

"Easily. I'll beat you at your own game."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, right, like I'm actually going to tell you? Trust me, it will be awful. So if I were you, I would stay out of my way and stop with the threats. You don't want to see what's at the end of that road."

Edmund laughed then. "Oh Aslan! You really are a dangerous little witch, are you not? I wonder, what happened to my sweet little sister?"

"You fucked with her. Then you messed with her emotions. Then you treated her with complete callousness. Meanwhile, she grew up and grew sick of your bollocks. You've said and done too many awful things to me for me to take it lying down anymore. This time, I'm going to need some real remorse to be able to forgive you for this."

Finally unable to take it anymore, Edmund jumped up and smacked her.

She crumbled to the ground, and then doubled over. She was clutching her stomach and she let out a howl of pain. "UGH-AH!!"

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes and her face burned red. She started gasping for breath, then finally let out a full howl of pain.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Is this your plan scaring me into thinking I killed the baby?"

She started to look up at him, but then her head dropped again as she voiced another great wail.

"If you ask me, playing the victim looks a lot like taking things 'lying down.' Really, Lucy, you must be really stupid to think this would work." Edmund got up out of the bed and walked over to the window, not looking at his sister.

Lucy didn't even respond. She was just letting out big, raspy, guttural gasps of air. She had her hands under her skirt now, legs spread apart. Edmund didn't see her and instead walked over to his bookshelf on the other side of the room, making a point of ignoring her performance.

Lucy finally got over some of the shock and began to crawl towards her brother, who had his back to her. It took everything she had to pull herself those 13 feet and reach up and grab onto Edmund's naked hip, then swiping at his crotch.

That got his attention, Edmund looked down and saw with absolute horror that there was a substantial amount of blood on him. He looked at Lucy and froze in absolute terror when she saw her dragging herself towards the door, hair in chaos, perspiration soaking her face, eyes red and weeping, blood all over her hands and fully soaking her petticoat. It took several seconds for Edmund to recover from the shock and then suddenly one word rang through his head. _Lucy._

He ran towards her and reached out for her. She screamed when she saw what he was doing, and started waving her arms hysterically and screaming. Completely lost, Edmund screamed.

"_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! SOMEBODY HELLLLLLLLLLLLP! PLEASE! THE QUEEN IS DYING! __**THE QUEEN IS DYING! SOMEBODY GET A DOCTOR! SOMEONE COME HELP! QUEEN LUCY IS DYING! OH ASLAN! PETER! SUSAN! SOMEONE! HELLLLP! JUST FUCKING HELP!"**_

Not sure if anyone heard him, Edmund ran to his bedside, pulled on some pants, gathered up some sheets and ran back to Lucy. He tried to pick her up again, but she kept flailing and moving so much he almost dropped her. He finally wrapped the sheets around her so tightly she could barely move her arms and scooped her up.

It was at that moment when Rafeel, a high-ranking palace guard, ran in. He screamed at the sight.

"Oh Aslan! Your Majesty's!" Rafeel looked outside and screamed at the top of his lungs. "THEY'RE IN HERE! IN KING EDMUND'S CHAMBERS! SOMEBODY COME QUICK! BRING WATER AND LOTS OF BANDAGES! ANYTHING!"

A bunch of people arrived, including four footmen with a litter. They took Lucy and put her on it and led her away. Edmund crumbled to the ground then, feeling helpless as everyone went with Lucy.

Three hours later, Edmund was still on the ground, crouching by his bedroom door in an upright fetal position. Peter and Susan entered the room and found him.

"What happened to our baby sister?" Susan hissed. "What did you do to her? And don't lie. We will know."

"Do as she says Edmund," Peter said angrily. He suddenly drew his sword and pointed it at his brother's neck. "Or I will bloody destroy you."

"L-L-Lucy c-came into my room be-because sh-she was m-mad at me f-for what I said." Edmund said, then let out a big sob, shaking. He looked so truly pathetic, it disgusted his siblings. "A-And w-we argued and sh-she told m-me sh-sh-she m-might be pr-pregnant. And we h-h-h-h-had s-s-s-s-s-sex. Then sh-sh-she insulted me and t-t-t-told me sh-sh-she was still g-g-g-going to marry Clay and I th-threatened to tell Clay and all her s-s-suitors about us. A-and w-we traded threats and finally she said I was th-the s-s-s-same tr-traitor I had been w-w-with the White Witch and I hit her. And then…" Edmund whined like a dog being whipped. "Sh-She fell down and started screaming and I thought she was f-faking it so I taunted h-her and then ignored her. I-it wasn't until she rubbed h-her h-h-h-ands on me that I s-s-saw something was wrong. She acted then like she was scared of me and would not let me pick her up, so I had to restrain her…. Oh God! I want to die! I don't deserve to live! I killed my baby sister! I killed the love of my life!"

Peter put the sword down and knelt down to be face to face with his younger brother. "Edmund, look at me. Stop crying and look at me."

Edmund did as he was told and Peter administered a sharp slap across his face.

"We don't think you killed her. Just her baby. Now do you mean to tell me it was yours?"

Edmund nodded.

Peter's jaw dropped. "Ed…."

"How long has this been going on?" Susan asked.

"A-about a year. It's been off and on because of my guilt. Th-that's why she wants to marry Clay."

Susan took a deep breath. "Very well. This is what will happen. You are going to leave in four hours for Barrow so that when Lucy wakes up, she won't have to see you and can recover in peace. You will return when she is back in full health and ready to see you again. Then, you will beg for her forgiveness and so whatever she asks of you. I don't care what it is. You will be suspended from the legal council. That post as well as all your duties are to be given to Lord Uriel and Lord General Oreius until further notice. You are on house arrest you will no longer be known as King Edmund the Just, instead just as King Edmund until you earn that back. You will pay for her care and her dowry out of your own purse."

Edmund nodded. It didn't matter to him about the money or the title or the duties. The house arrest might be hard, he wanted to see Lucy so he could get down on his hands and knees and beg her forgiveness for everything as soon as possible.

But he'd have to wait. He deserved to suffer.

--

After a month, King Edmund returned to Cair Paravel bearing gifts of gold and silver for his sister's dowry. He got down on his knees before the entire court and his sister and begged for her forgiveness, which she gave with happiness. The Queen had not lost her ability to bear children despite the violent nature of her miscarriage and everyone was happy. Queen Lucy begged for her brother's privileges and duties to be restored to him, which the High King did, and Edmund was assigned to giving his sister away at her wedding.

Strangely enough, after the accident, Edmund and Lucy were closer than ever, though there was never a day that went by that Lucy didn't wince when Edmund made a sudden movement and that Edmund didn't apologize again. Edmund was assigned to an hour of what Queen Susan called "Therapy time" where he met with one of the elders to talk about his thoughts and feelings and be isolated from all his work as King. He and Lucy were not allowed alone together for several months and Edmund was watched closely by everyone at court until they were sure he was safe. Nobody was really sure what had gone on in his bedchamber that day, but the rumors were as strange as they were numerous.

Edmund grudgingly gave his blessing to Lucy and Clay eventually and gave his sister away at a magnificent wedding attended by nearly half the population of Narnia. The date was June 14th, Year 10.

Eight months later, Lucy was pregnant. There was great rejoicing all over the kingdom. Then, when it was revealed that she was carrying twins, the kingdom rejoiced again, reasoning that each baby deserved its own insane celebration. Double the baby: Double the fun. After witnessing the second celebration (and all the alcohol consumed during said celebration) Queen Lucy and Queen Susan cleared out different spaces of land in their counties and started vineyards.

When the twins were born, the vineyards proved their great worth as wise investments.

Robert and Letitia McNamara Pevensie were born on September 14th, Year 11. Edmund took Robert as his heir and Lucy took Letitia as hers, and they were blessed by Aslan and given about half as many fancy titles as Princess Edita did each.

By this time, Princess Edita was almost three and had started calling herself "Eddie" when she was learning to speak and the name stuck. She was the darling of the court, always adorning someone's hip or arms and receiving praise for every little thing she did. A precocious child, by the time the twins were born, she had already started learning to read. Her father was fond of having her sit in his lap at government councils as he looked over papers and had discussions. Eddie developed a habit of shouting out a word she had spotted on one of the papers that she could read, which charmed the council for about a week until finally her father had to give her personal lessons in silent reading in order to allow her back into the throne room.

She was by all accounts an exquisite little girl who looked just like her father with her blonde hair and bright eyes and big smile. She asked a lot of questions and liked to roll around in the grass and ride on her mother or father's horses in their laps.

The twins looked a lot like their father, with dark hair and eyes and were rumored to have recognized each other outside of the womb before they even recognized their mother.

After the twins came, the court of Cair Paravel became highly domesticated and peaceful , filled with happy giggles, toys, parents and nurses chasing after little children, tutors and numerous adoring "awws" from visitors paralleling the boasting of the court. This child-centric serenity lasted four and a half years.

A new artist named Gramvelle had just finished a portrait of the three royal children when the Telmarines fired their first catapult straight at Cair Paravel.


	5. Strife, The Pictures

AN: To explain to those her were confused: the Telmarines attacked from the ocean on the Eastern Border, where Cair Paravel sits.

Chapter Four: Strife, then Pictures

The war of the Telmarines was the longest and bloodiest since the days of the White Witch.

The attack came as a complete surprise, leaving the royal family barely a week to prepare and escape. Queen Lucy plotted with Lord McNamara to steal away with the children, disguising themselves as merchants and spiriting away from the castle. Lord McNamara took the three children to the Shuddering Wood for sanctuary, Queen Lucy accompanying him for half the trip before turning back to go to the aid of her siblings. When McNamara arrived, he rallied all the people nearby to prepare for battle, sending half of the troops he assembled to his in-laws' aid.

The base at Cair Paravel managed to fight off the Telmarines after a fortnights' battle, chasing the Telmarines off. However, the castle was partially destroyed and the military was in tatters. The Narnians prepared for another attack, which came from the North a month later. The Narnians managed to fight them off again, but the Telmarines returned to again after another month. This pattern continued until Queen Susan crafted a plan to chase them after retreat. Unfortunately, there was not enough man-power. High King Peter then enlisted the females of Narnia to take up arms, more than compensating for the scarcity of soldiers and enacted the Queen's plan. After an attack of the Telmarines from the West, 800,000 new soldiers appeared from behind the basic ground troops and pursued the Telmarines for 400 leagues, finally vanquishing the Telmarine troops once and for all. Many eyewitnesses record the amazement at seeing over 800000 women of all races pouncing, chasing, and attacking the Telmarine scourge wearing the armor of their fathers, husbands, brothers, cousins, and uncles, wielding their weapons and screaming for vengeance.

After two years, the war finally ended.

During the war, however, there was a new arrival to the royal family. In the year 17, the day before the final battle, Prince David of Narnia was born to Queen Susan.

It seems that shortly before the war, there was a conflict between the High King and Queen Susan regarding the High Princess's education. The High King had wanted Edita to start combat and strategy training, while her mother wanted her to wait until she was ten. The High King reasoned that as his heir, she would naturally become Commander in Chief of the Narnian Military someday and that she should be started as early as possible in training. Queen Susan had no intention of her daughter becoming a full-time military ruler or commander-in-chief, and instead see to the duties of social services. Robert, naturally being the oldest male, would be commander-in-chief. High King Peter insisted that daughter or son, his heir would be Commander-in-Chief. The argument was such that they separated right before the war. Queen Susan spent most of her time around King Edmund, who lent a sympathetic ear.

It is widely believed that David is King Edmund's child. David had his Uncle's dark, intense eyes and dark wavy hair, and grew to look exactly like him. With his birth, all four thrones had heirs, as Queen Susan named her new son. High King Peter was reportedly furious at Queen Susan for David's birth, because he believed Edmund to be David's father and openly said so, though Queen Susan would not respond to the allegation. Furthermore, she did not allow the High King to adopt Prince David and instead gave that honor to Edmund. She was outraged that her daughter, High Princess Edita, had, in fact, been started in military training during the war and indeed even helped arm the final fleet before the final battle and been named a Second Lieutenant in the Narnian Army by her father.

The High King further infuriated the Queen by having Queen Lucy found the first all-female order of Knights, called the Knights of Sybelle, named for Major General Nyla Sybelle, who had led the final fleet against the Telmarines. Queen Lucy, the High Princess, and all the soldiers who had been in the Fleet were made knights of the Order. Queen Susan, the woman who had planned the whole attack, was excluded.

Queen Susan was not the only one enraged by the High King's actions. King Edmund was not only furious at his older sister's exclusion, but at the blatant mark his older brother put against his name by saying he was David's father. Furthermore, he was irritated by the new legislation presented that drafts would extend to females as well as males in future wars, which the High King had drafted those bills despite knowing of his younger brothers' efforts to outlaw war drafting altogether. A great debate rose up between the monarchy soon after the war ended.

Queen Susan and King Edmund objected to the High King's new decrees banning assignment discrimination based on gender within the military, as well as his enlistment of the High Princess without the Queen's approval. In anger, Queen Susan asserted that the duties of a queen should be in education, social work, or economics, like her and Lucy, and that Edita would be an unfit military commander. King Edmund objected to what he saw as a snubbing of Queen Susan as a mother, sister, Queen, and military commander. The High King insisted that his daughter was destined to follow in his footsteps.

Queen Lucy took a more opposing viewpoint. She maintained that the Princess should not be expected to be the Military, social services or economic head, but pursue an area based on her preferences and that it should be up to the royal children when they grow up. She supported her brother's military legislation, but opposed his lack of consultation with Queen Susan and knighted her older sister as one of the Sybelles. A compromise was reached regarding Princess Edita's future that she would remain wholly inactive until her sixteenth birthday and in the meantime learn how to manage every part of the government while enrolling in private military training.

Though that issue was resolved, the personal conflicts between the Kings and Queens were not. In the year twenty, two new Princes were born. Prince Aslan was born to Queen Lucy on March 3rd, and Prince Phillip was born to Queen Susan on July 20th. The father of Prince Aslan is most definitely the High King while Prince Phillip is most definitely King Edmund's.

It should be noted at this point that the speculation as to each King's paternal links to the royal children was strengthened as the years went by. There were thirteen royal children in all; six by Queen Susan, five by Queen Lucy, one King Peter had with a mistress and one King Edmund had with Queen Lilith of Ettinsmoor. It is estimated that King Edmund was the father of up to seven of the royal children at most, the High King siring the other five. There were certain patterns regarding the possible broods of each King.

The High King is believed to be the natural father of not only Princess Susan, whom he had with General Sybelle five years following his sisters' death, but also Queen Susan's Edita, Eirwyn, and Sophie, as well as Lucy's Aslan. All five children bear a remarkable resemblance to him, despite their mothers' more dominant traits. All three women had brown or black hair, two had brown eyes, yet all five children had the High King's blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as his high cheekbones, mouth, stature and chin. The resemblance is almost uncanny. Also, it should be noted that with the exception of Aslan, all of them were girls. He may also have even been the father of his daughter Edita's first child.

King Edmund, in addition to Prince Edmund (who was raised in Ettinsmoor and later became King), is the possible father of Lucy's Letitia, Robert, William, Graham and Susan's David and Phillip. All of them greatly resembled the King Edmund much in the way the other children resembled King Peter. They also had similar voices and senses of humor. All of them, besides Letitia, were sons. However, all of Lucy's children, with the exception of Aslan, are just as likely to be the children of her husband, Lord McNamara, who also looked like King Edmund.

Shortly after the birth of Prince Phillip, Queen Susan and King Peter reconciled.

Life managed to settle again as Cair Paravel was finished being rebuilt under the careful eye of the High King. The royal family managed to settle in easily again despite the years lost and resume their old duties, but with several changes.

High Princess of Edita was twelve and on the brink of womanhood and had buried herself in her studies to ignore the strife between her parents, even to the point of earning the role of diplomat to Archenland at age ten and attending legal council meetings (usually only ones that didn't include both her parents). A highly precocious child, she was praised by her tutors as being a genius and by age twelve joined her Aunt Lucy's economic council, even being given a small Bed and Breakfast on the Frozen River of her own to run, which she managed to expand in three years with a dock for boating tours and hiking paths in three years. On her twelfth birthday she was moved out of the nursery and given her own royal chambers, specially designed by her father.

The High Princess at this time was admired by many of the foreign visitors, who were shocked by her capabilities and intelligence. One Ambassador Firemill of Calormen had this to say:

_The High Princess is but thirteen, yet she commands the room every time she speaks. She is a serious, shrewd creature that wipes any idea of a thirteen-year-old girl out of your mind when she works, countering and absorbing all information presented to her and holding herself with all the pride and confidence of a king. Then, once she has finished, she starts to undo her blonde pony-tail, letting her golden hair cascade around her shoulders, suddenly transforming from a formidable statesmen and intellectual into a blossoming young woman. It sends shivers down the spines of everyone in the room, save her father, Aunt, and Uncle, who laugh. She so resembles the High King you almost feel she is merely a copy of him in female form. It is hard to ignore her. The impression she leaves is one which inspires awe in all those around her. This is not a normal child._

When the High Princess was fourteen, she began to save many of her letters and keep a journal. These documents reveal an interesting look at the Princess's life.

**February 2nd, Year 23**

**I am not sure which I am more grateful for: the remarkable festivities all week celebrating my fourteenth birthday or the end of the remarkable festivities celebrating my fourteenth birthday.**

**Not that I did not enjoy them. I did! They were wonderful, in fact. I do not think I remember a more happy time since I was given Snowflake Inn, my Bed and Breakfast that Aunt Lucy gave me two years ago. There were feasts, games, plays, music, dancing, and all sorts of events held in my honor by my family, friends, subjects, and visiting officials from all over the world. Countless knights and important officials swore homage to me one week ago and a different group of gifts were given each night of the festivities. It would be impossible to name them all, but I will mention some. Lord Admiral Oreius gave me a pocket watch that counted of the time from when I'd be able to rejoin the military on my sixteenth birthday, counting in seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, and years. Mr. Tumnus gave me a lovely little flute he carved himself. My twin cousins, Letitia and Robert, gave me a knapsack with a scene of us playing outside of the Snowflake Inn embroidered on the outside. Aunt Lucy and Uncle McNamara gave a leather-bound book of maps. Lady Terrabelle, my best friend after Letitia, gave me a beautiful new riding crop for my horse, Snowflake. Uncle Edmund gave me a new set of pens from himself. David, Phillip, and Aslan, gave me drawings they did. My tutor, Mr. Fensely, gave me a telescope.**

**I got very typical presents from Mum: several new gowns and hair ribbons. She always gets me new clothing because she knows no one else will. I am seen as very serious and tomboyish by everyone, you see, because I am. I am very studious and hard-working and when I am not studying or performing governmental duties, I am outside training or riding or hunting or sparring. I do these things so much that often many forget that I am a girl, and a girl who likes pretty things and dressing up on various occasions. Thus, almost everything I get is something very practical, out-doorsey, or study-oriented. No one but Mum thinks of getting me something as simple and feminine and fine like a new gown. In fact, I think that she is the only one in our circle that notices that I am a young woman now. **

**I know the people outside our very close circle notice; I try to make sure they do. It's very much fun to be a hard-hitting politician and then let my blonde hair loose and flutter my eyes, catching the diplomats and government officials off-guard. But almost everyone in our circle, like my family, Mr Tumnus, Mr Fensely and Neeta, my maid, don't seem to have noticed.**

**I think I am very much a cross between a boy and a little child in their eyes. If I did not have long hair, I have no doubt I'd stop getting dresses every time I grew and get trousers instead. I already sometimes wear them when training or going for a particularly strenuous ride. My cousins Letitia and Robert treat me like a brother and no one treats me like I am any more delicate than Robert. In fact, I am not seen in a very feminine light whatsoever, which I certainly don't mind. I go by the nickname "Eddie" as opposed to my real name, Edita, and I am set to join the Military actively when I am sixteen. I do not mind this at all, though I know it irritates my mother, who has two sons but might as well have three. But I do enjoy being a Princess instead of a Prince occasionally. I find that over the last couple of years, I have enjoyed it more and more.**

**My father gave me this journal for my birthday. My father, High King Peter of Narnia, is my favorite person in all the world. Though I was born the illegitimate daughter of his sister, Queen Susan, he was so overjoyed at my birth that he adopted me and named me High Princess, heir to the High Throne of Narnia, Cair Paravel, and the Lone Island Empire, his throne, over all others. Though the highest inheiritence would traditionally go to the legitimate child of the High King, I was named. And though it should have gone to a boy, in this case, my cousin Prince Robert, who is five years younger than I am, he decided no son would supplant me. He changed the laws so sons would not be favored over daughters in the succession after I was born, so I am High Crowned Princess. Ever since, he and I have been inseparable, save for during the war five years ago. Even when he and Mum were fighting over my education, I was close to him. I've been, in a way, his soul-mate since I was born. I'm his favorite easy and we spend more time together than with anybody else. He taught me to fence, ride, shoot. He taught me the geography of Narnia and its history when I was little, riding around with me on his back. I've always been his little Prince. We're closer than even my Uncle McNamara and his son, my cousin Robert. To Papa, I am better than a son, I'm his best friend.**

**So he gave me this journal, I think because he knows I have started to keep all my letters. He's the only one I've told. We tell each other everything. He even told me how he's my natural father and how he's the father of Aunt Lucy's Baby Aslan. He told me every night when he and Mum were separated that he missed her more than life itself. We know everything.**

**Still, even he has not fully grasped all the ways in which I've grown up. Sure, he knew at once when I was ready to start attending Council meetings and become a diplomat. He knows every inch I've gone in my studies and my strength as a warrior and ranger. But he hasn't fully gotten his head around the idea of me being a woman.**

**Three nights ago is a perfect example.**

**I was dressing for the banquet that night, my new navy damask gown with the white silk and gold brocade trim, white silk petticoat, wide, low neckline and wide sleeves set out for me. I was in my nude stockings, short bloomers, and heeled slippers while Neeta was tying up my corset. I couldn't wear my chemise because of the cut of the dress and only hard one, strapless sort of shirt between my bare flesh and the damn corset. Neeta was pulling with all her might to bind back my bosom.**

**"Suck it in, Your Highness, please, a little more!"**

**"I am trying Neeta, believe me I am! But I can't breathe anymore!" I answered, blue in the face. "Please… Not so tight… Looser…!"**

**"What, and have you hanging out like some streetwalker? The Queen would have a fit! No, you're supposed to look like a lady! At least your waist is tiny!"**

**It was then that my father entered my chamber, to our absolute shock. And since we had moved from behind the screen so that I could push against the edge of my desk, I was in plain view of him in my undergarments. He gaped for about a second before blushing and turning away to leave. **

**"My apologies, Milady, I thought I was going into my daughter's room!" He said sheepishly as he began to move away.**

**"What, don't you recognize me?" I managed to say.**

**Papa stopped short and turned. He looked thunder-struck. "EDDIE?!"**

**"Don't look!" I said, irritated. Horrified at his staring, Papa looked away.**

"**I'll wait outside for you."**

**Thankfully, his appearance prompted Neeta to finish with my fastenings and she helped me into my gown, lacing it up tight, then placing the gold combs in my hair and helping me put on my ropes of pearls and gold bangles. Worried, I hurried out before getting to get a good, admiring look at myself in the mirror. I sighed as I motioned for Neeta to let my father in. I didn't even get a chance to take my time looking at myself in this dress, which I had so looked forward to wearing. **

**Papa entered, looking at me like he had never seen me before. "You look very grown-up, Edita."**

**He almost never calls me Edita, except when I'm in trouble. I'm always his Eddie.**

**Very few people recognized me, though Mum was very proud. **

**I don't know how I feel. I've felt like an adult for a while. But only now am I conscious of the fact that I might be an adult woman. I've been an adult girl for so long I am not sure how to react.**

**April 5****th****, Year 23**

**For the first time in three years, I heard my Papa cry.**

**This morning I got up early, eager to go hunting in the new riding habit Mum had bought me. It's the first proper woman's habit I've had since I was six. I've been dressing in a boy's coat for years. This one is very nice. Red velvet with lace and a matching hat with a white feather to go with it. I dressed and invaded Papa's room, surprised to find Mum in bed with him, wearing her nightgown. **

**They both looked up and saw me, looking shocked. I blushed and apologized, and Papa asked what I wanted. I told him I wanted to go riding. He told me to wait outside.**

**As I stood outside, I had my ear pressed to the door. I was not trying to eavesdrop, I swear! But I was feeling a little sluggish and wanted to lean. And that's when I heard it. Mum's voice.**

**"What is it, Peter?"**

**To my shock, Papa's voice was all choked up. **

**"Did you see her? She's about 68 inches tall and the other night she was wearing a corset. She's probably wearing one now. She's dressed in velvet, not wool. And she's got lace and a figure. She's becoming a woman. It was one thing when she was my little prodigy, but she's not a child anymore. She's not my little one."**

**"Surely you realized she's fourteen. Of course she's older."**

**"But I had so little time with her as a little girl. How did it go by so quickly?"**

**"That's how it works. I miss having my little girl too, but it's wonderful to see this lovely young woman we've created. Look at her. You should be proud."**

**"I am, but she shouldn't be a queen already. It's almost like she was never a princess."**

**"Well, I hate to say this, but that's partly because she was a Prince in most people's eyes. We never got the tea parties and little lace gloves and she never played with her dolls. She couldn't afford to."**

**"I wish I could go back."**

**"It's not too late to have a little girl, Peter."**

**"You want to have another child?"**

**"I'm ten steps ahead of you."**

**Mum is pregnant.**

From the High Princess's journals we glimpse a precocious, self-aware, and articulate young girl who beneath the grave exterior she chose to show, was a very real young woman. However, the High Princess rarely showed that side to anyone, and continued her fast-paced and heavy-duty life.

When she was fourteen, she helped deliver her sister Eirwyn and her cousin William, born four months before Eirwyn. Besides the deliveries, she had very little time with the youngest of the royal children, spending most of her time among the adults of the court, her cousins Letitia and Robert, her friend Lady Terrabelle, and her tutors. After the birth of Eirwyn, she made a three month diplomatic mission to Archenland, returning to Narnia celebrate her birthday a month late. Her fifteenth birthday saw the arrival of suitors, who Edita toyed with mercilessly before departing on a voyage throughout the Lone Islands for two months. She betrothed herself to the son of the Duke of Gramshire while on progress, but nothing ever came of it. After she returned, she spent more and more hours at Legal council and took the lawmen's qualifying exam, which she passed with flying colors. She postponed her appointment, however.

On her sixteenth birthday she was put on active duty as a Second Lieutenant and went to a military camp. She spent four months straight there before returning home to Cair Paravel for two weeks. After eight months, she was made a First Lieutenant and became more and more devoted to military service. She spent eight and a half months out of the year for three years before becoming Lieutenant Colonel at the age of twenty-two. By all accounts she was an excellent and dedicated soldier. After that, she went back into the Reserve and entered into international politics and economics again, as well as finally taking her ranks as a certified attorney. Much to her dismay, she was denied the chance to work as an Ambassador in foreign countries and was regulated to home diplomacy. She began to help her Aunt Lucy run the tourism in Narnia and was named a Regent Secretary and Junior Minister of Finance. She also reconnected with the younger members of the Royal family, bonding in particular with her brother David, who had become his mother's apprentice in social affairs.

Queen Susan, by the year 36, had had six children, constructed a public school system, medical system, and social welfare system as well as served as a top diplomat and military planner. Unfortunately, the work had gotten to her and at the age of 50, had gone senile. Her youngest, Prince Peter, had been a triplet, the only one to survive, his brother and sister dying in childbirth. The tragedy had left Queen Susan very weak. She became a frantic workaholic who neglected her children besides David, forgot people's names and lived in private. Her final act was to sign a contract allowing for her eldest child to marry that year before taking to her bed and dying.

All the world mourned the Gentle Queen's death, and the mourning period at court lasted a whole year. No one was more heart-broken than the High King; who, recognizing his weakness in his grief, named Edita Lady Chancellor to aid him in his ruling. A great storm passed over Narnia at the Queen's passing, and everyone, including Aslan, attended her funeral.

After Susan passed, David was crowned, but other than her social work, he had little power. Instead, Edita took over Queen Susan's power at Cair Paravel and served as her brother's Regent Protector.

Edita became perhaps an even more significant force at Cair Paravel than she was before, taking over acting as mother to Phillip, Eirwyn, Sophie, and Poor Prince Peter, who was mentally handicapped and stayed a child his whole life. Edita saw that David was married, Phillip finish his military service, betrothed Princess Eirwyn, and sent Sophie off to fulfill her ambition of becoming a sorceress.

Edita herself did not marry until she was twenty-nine, three years after her cousins Robert and Letitia, whose marriages were taken care of by King Edmund and Queen Lucy, who, unlike Queen Susan, had not neglected their children. Edita was married to a Prince Polmy of Calormen, a well-known homosexual and younger son who she had married so as to avoid the further bother of suitors. A year later, her son Peter was born and named her heir.

Before we proceed with the High Princess, we must go back and explore the lives of the twins, Letitia and Robert. Princess Letitia and Prince Robert were the more spoiled of the three eldest royal children, having not half the duties and responsibilities of their cousin. The High Princess and the twins envied each other for very different reasons. The twins were jealous of their cousin's higher status and importance, as well as the greater amount of attention she received, and the praise she gained for her accomplishments and status. The High Princess envied the twin's their significantly lower amount of responsibility, duty, and pressure as regular heirs and the time they got to spend playing and thinking of frivolous things while she was inside studying. She coveted their carefree attitude and freedom. Nevertheless, they managed to move past their mutual envy and be good friends.

The twins their whole lives were a darkly attractive twosome with high-spirited, mischievous and joking personalities that clashed. The two were always making jokes, or laughing, or doing something crazy. They forever had enigmatic looks in their eyes which suggested them having a private joke. They thought everything was stupid, boring, ridiculous or brilliant, but always funny. They were the most care-free and fun-loving children, forever full of mischief and laughter. They were constantly embarking on new adventures, telling jokes, making fools of themselves, playing tricks, telling riddles, or getting into trouble. Even when their fun was spoiled, they found a way to turn their disappointment into humor.

Their fun-loving spirit caused some concern as they grew older, as many worried they'd never become serious enough to become good rulers. But the twins took to their lessons easily and enjoyed them, and had great minds for politics as well as gaffs. They were extremely charming and seductive, with their intense eyes, full smiles, and easy grace. It was said they could get away with anything. Everyone liked the twins, especially their serious cousin Edita.

When they reached adolescence, they went into the tourism business to help their mother, discovering a passion for making money and became great diplomats. Their military career was less successful, as they were too ridiculous to take it seriously. Though each were skilled warriors, they could never satisfy their superiors that they were obedient and part of the group. They were too striking, too happy, and they had those infuriating enigmatic smiles. After a while, the twins stopped trying to fit in altogether. One famous incident took place in which Letitia, who looked just like her brother even at sixteen and a half, cut her hair and dressed as her brother. Neither of them would reveal who was the real Robert and their cousin had to be called in to tell them apart. Edita shaved off half of Letitia's left eyebrow and pierced Robert's right ear and warned if they did anything to confuse anyone again, she would strip-search them every morning before breakfast. This Letitia and Robert found very disappointing, very embarrassing, and very, very funny. They went into the reserve after two years of active duty and went back to Cair Paravel.

When Letitia was 19, she was married to Lord Filstern, a dashing young advisor to her Uncle Peter whom she fell madly in love with. Two years later, Robert married Justice Eluthrifa, a supreme judge on the legal council, the youngest Supreme Judge in Narnian history. That same year, Letitia had her first child, a daughter she named Roberta Lucy. Letitia took to being a mother very readily and declared Roberta "Bobbi" to be her heir.

Of David, he was a more awkward child, quieter than his older sister and a total Mother's boy. He could almost match Eddie's progress in studies, but did not gain any official duties as Prince until he was twelve. He was a shy, dark, round-faced boy who liked to play with bugs and play piano. As he grew older, he became more conscious of being under the shadow of his parents, sister, and cousins. He was even overshadowed by his younger brother Phillip, who was extremely robust, athletic, and handsome from early childhood. David was scrawny and nervous.

A portrait was painted of the four heirs to the throne in the year 29 which will be described in detail.

It pictures them in a rose colored drawing room. At the forefront is a lounge sofa, with the twins sitting at either end. Dark-eyed and hypnotic, a seventeen-year-old Letitia sits at the right end, no backrest, leaning forward slightly and smiling a mysterious smile, her eyes twinkling and her black curls hair pulled up and cascading in ringlets all around her, framing her face and teasing her cheeks and neck. Very slim, she nonetheless has a blossoming figure and elegant grace to her, further emphasized by the short-sleeved red silk gown she wears. Her long, tapered hands rest carelessly in her lap, clutching a diamond vial and silver dagger: Her mother's cordial and blessed knife.

On the left, leaning back with effortless, careless, and inexplicable grace is Prince Robert, dressed in a royal blue tunic and navy trousers stuffed into brown leather boots. He wears a navy flatcap with a royal blue feather and rests his arms along the edges of the backrest, staring intriguingly to his left. He has a silver quill in his right hand, and a watch. His brows are knitted in good humor, and his dark curls nestle beautifully around his brow and ears.

Prince David presents a less picturesque figure. He stands behind the sofa, between his two cousins, in a green doublet with silver embroidery. He has a full, slightly chubby face a holds himself awkwardly, his expression nervous but challenging, a silk flopped hat with a front brim angled far back on his head over his black hair. He holds up his mother's horn, and her bow and arrows are slung over his shoulder.

Finally, off to the far left of the painting is Edita, standing by the rose colored curtain in plum damask with elbow-length sleeves with cuffs of long, quivering lace. Her hair is in a simple ponytail, tied with a purple ribbon, draped over her left shoulder. Her face is happy looking and bright-eyed and she holds herself with great confidence, much like her father, a King's posture. She holds her father's sword by the hilt out in front and slightly to her right, carrying it like a cane, the tip touching the ground. Her other arm fell at her side, adorned by her father's shield.

This portrait remains one of the most iconic in Narnian history, recreated and changed, sometimes in ways that were wholly disrespectful, in cartoon and even pornographic form. It seemed, however, that Letitia and Edita were not at all outraged by this, but found it funny. Many distorted and satiric versions of the portrait from that period still exist today from the Princess' private collections.

This was a portrait of the new generation to carry on the Pevensie Dynasty, but the faces you see do not show nearly as much of the dramatics of their lives, no matter how exquisite and life-like the painting may have been.


End file.
